dANCING wITH dRAGONS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Both having lost the people they loved, two girls wind up making an unlikely friendship that would be considered crazy. One being the younger sister of the leader of a gang called roaring dragons that falls for an injured boy she meets while working in the ER. The other, a waitress and dancer who falls for the leader of a gang that is bitter rivals to her best friends own gang.


_Kiteria: We're back!_

_**Ookami: Ya have to scream so much?**_

_Kiteria: No, but it's been a while since we've done a story together. Jealousy of Deamons got so many views!_

_**Ookami: Uh, that's Jealousy of Demons Kit.**_

_Kiteria: That's what I said!_

_**Ookami: No, you-oh nevermind. Stop yelling so much, my ears are starting to ring.**_

_Kiteria: NEVER!_

_**Ookami: *slaps Kit upside the head* But yes, we're back and with a brand new story!**_

_Kiteria: Why do you get to yell but not me? *rubs spot she got slapped*_

_**Ookami: *glares and raises hand to slap again***_

_Kiteria: We'll love you big time if you read and review! We'll even bake you virtual cookies and brownies!_

_**Ookami: *sweatdrops at friend's sudden changes* that's it, no more Rockstars for you!**_

_**Kiteria&Ookami: ENJOY! We own nothing from Naruto!  
**_

* * *

The sounds of laughter and chatter that had filled the bar had died down as more and more people left. Either choosing to be idiots and driving home despite the amount of alcohol they'd chosen to consume, or trying to walk home and wind up stumbling down the streets. The one good thing about the town they all lived in was that everything was built relatively close together. The bar was towards the center of town with lines of houses a few blocks away in every direction. Meaning those trying to get home on foot wouldn't have too far to stumble or crawl, depending on just how drunk they were, before they reached their destinations.

"Thanks for coming! Be safe!"

A waitress with platinum blonde hair falling down to her waist called out after the last couple of patrons as they left the bar, receiving grunts and moans in response from the drunken men and women leaving, some already having headaches and complaining at the sound of her yelling.

"Hey Alyx, stop sitting there like a lump on a log and help me clean up."

The blonde said as she turned to face her fuchsia-haired friend who was sitting on the railing of the second floor. The bar had done really well for itself in the past couple of years and the owner had it remodeled to have a second floor which he had filled with rooms for those of his patrons too drunk to move or those who needed a place to stay. The bar actually functioned as both a bar and an apartment.

"If it'll help you close up faster, I guess I can help."

Alyx said in response to her friend's demand before swinging her legs back over the railing, pushing off, and landing in a crouch on the ground floor, taking the broom the blonde held out to her as she straightened back up. Alyx's full name was Alyxandria Harris, but was commonly known as Alyx. She was a rather difficult person to describe, but one of the ways Cici liked to describe her friend was unpredictable and psychotic.

"Everyone's gone right Cici?"

The fuchsia-haired girl asked her friend and waited until the blonde nodded before continuing. Alyx's hair went to the middle of her back and was pulled up in a ponytail while two strands were left down, framing her face. Her two-toned violet eyes were surrounded by eyeliner to enhance them and make them pop, not like the help was necessary since they were usually the first thing anyone noticed about her aside from her oddly colored hair, that believe it or not, was natural. She was fair-skinned and had a small build unlike Cici. She also was wearing a pair of dark blue, tight skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots and a black tank top under a white jacket she left undone.

"Good, I've been _dying _to tell you about Kaine's latest plans for the Roaring Dragons!"

Alyx shouted excitedly. She always got excited when it came to the Roaring Dragons, and for good reason. The fact that her older brother, Kaine, was the leader of the gang had a small part to do with it, but the fact that most didn't know was that Alyx was actually the second in command of the gang so anything to do with them had her pretty excited.

"Alright, alright. Stop shouting and tell me."

Cici said with a smile as she walked around the tables picking up left over beer bottles and cans. Cici was a five foot two midget with a medium build and lightly tanned skin. Her real name was Sicily Schuyler, but after high school she went by her nickname. She was skinny but had a larger chest than her fuchsia-haired friend. She wasn't as crazy as Alyx but she did have her hot-tempered moments. Her deep ice-blue eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. Her platinum blond hair was curled and was not pulled up so it went to her waist. She was in a black steam-punk style vest that cut down right between her breasts to enhance them and the back was a corset style when it was visible. She was in a pair of jean shorts that went to upper thigh and a pair of white over the knee four inch heels. This was just her normal waitress outfit, her dancing performer outfits were different. The two were so different from each other, but they were thick as thieves and the best of friends.

"Right, well Kaine said he had been getting reports from the scouts he'd sent out over the last couple of weeks that one of our rival gangs has been acting strange. They keep passing over the Desert Raccoon's old territory, even though it was decided by all the gang leaders not to go there, and Kaine told me last night that the scouts had gotten hard evidence that the Nine-Tailed Foxes and the remaining members of the Desert Raccoons that had gone into hiding were going to be having a meeting tomorrow night!"

Alyx shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down. Cici turned from picking up left over glasses and frowned at her friend.

"You got Kaine to buy you a Rockstar again, didn't you?"

She asked and got her answer from the Cheshire-cat grin that appeared on the fuschia girl's face.

"Maaaaybe."

Alyx sang, smiling that much more and Cici couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her friend. Like she wasn't crazy enough without the added help of an energy drink.

"Just start sweeping."

The blonde said with a roll of her icy baby-blue eyes before carrying the tub of dirty dishes into the kitchen to start loading them into the dishwasher.

"You wanna come watch Cici!?"

The blonde heard her friend call from the other room and let a sigh escape her lips before closing the lid to the dishwasher and walking back into the main room of the bar to see her friend still standing where she'd left her, swinging back and forth with the broom in her hands, almost like she was dancing with it.

"No, and I thought I told you to start sweeping?"

She asked, putting her hands on her hips, earning a sheepish smile from her friend before she started sweeping the floor.

With a shake of her head, Cici walked over to the bar to clean up the dark wood and take stock of what they had left. Charles, the owner, would usually be doing what she was, but it had become part of their deal after the fight she and Alyx had gotten into a little over five years ago. Thinking about that now, Cici wondered if her hyper fuchsia-haired friend remembered that day.

"Hey Alyx..."

She called as she started writing down the names of the drinks they'd have to order more of.

"What's up Cici?"

Alyx asked and the blonde turned her attention away from the bottles of alcohol to face her friend.

"You remember the day we met?"

She asked curiously and earned another Cheshire-cat grin from her friend as she went back to sweeping.

"Of course I do dummy, you were one of the only people to give me a black-eye and walk away!"

She shouted with a laugh and Cici couldn't' help but join in.

"You want to talk about battle scars? I still have the indention of a roaring dragon on my chest from getting hit with a certain _someone's_ fucking ring!"

Cici called out with a smile as she remembered how it had all happened.

_"Cici, take these beers to table 11!"_

_The owner of the bar snapped at the blonde nineteen year old girl. It was her fourth month working for him and he was still acting like it was her first week._

_"I'm on it!"_

_Cici called back, her voice calm despite holding back the smart remark she wanted to shoot back. She was trying not to let his temper get the better of her, she couldn't afford to lose her job, and she needed it too much to lose it because of her temper and smart mouth._ _On the way over to the corner, the blonde bumped into a fuchsia haired girl as she got out of her seat._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you."_

_"Stupid bitch, what is it, your first day!?"_

_The girl snapped angrily._

_"What, are you blind or something? Can't see when a customer is getting up from their table!? Some waitress you are!"_

_"Look, I said I was sorry."_

_Cici said with a frown, confused at the girl's anger. She had apologized and she hadn't meant to bump into her, so what was her problem?_

_"Well sorry doesn't cut it. As an employee, you should be aware of all your surroundings and the customers you take care of! You're just as stupid little bitch!"_

_The girl said loudly and Cici narrowed her ice-blue eyes._

_"Call me that again."_

_She growled as she set her tray on the table where the drinks were supposed to go._

_"I dare you."_

_"Stupid little bi-"_

_The girl started, but got cut off when Cici spun around and pulled an uppercut right into the taller girl's stomach, knocking her off her feet._

_"Cici!"_

_Charles snapped as he ran towards the two girls._

_"She wouldn't let me do my job just because she got up right as I was passing her table."_

_Cici hissed before turning her attention back to the fuchsia haired girl who was getting to her feet._

_"Look rich girl, just because you have money and can do what you want, doesn't mean you can just go around insulting people! I am working my ass off just to be able to get through school and a skinny little rich girl is not going to stop that!"_

_She snapped, what little restraint she'd had over her temper coming loose._

_"You little..."_

_The fuchsia haired girl growled before spinning on her heel and kicking Cici in the stomach and sending her stumbling into a customer who was passing by, oblivious of what was going on around them._

_"How the hell would you know if I was rich or not!? My parents are fucking dead you little cunt! All I have is my brother!"_

_Cici growled before getting back on her feet and tossing another punch towards the taller girl, hitting her cheek and making her stumble back._

_"I don't even have that you stupid bitch! My parents and sister died because of stupid gang bangers when I was ten! At least you still have a part of your family, I was tossed around foster homes like I was nothing but a piece of trash!"_

_The whole bar was now focused on the two girls tossing punches and parts of their past, one punch the fuchsia haired girl threw hit Cici in the sternum, the ring on the taller girl's hand instantly drawing blood that started to stain Cici's white vest. Two girls tossed several more punches before they fell into each other and a table._

_Cici was the first to stop by laughing suddenly, but soon the fuchsia haired girl joined in as they helped each other stand and stumble over to the bar._

_"Sorry Charles."_

_Cici muttered as he pressed a clean rag to her bleeding sternum and handed her a bag of ice for the bruise on the side of her face. The fuchsia haired girl was getting similar treatment from Charles' twenty-three year old daughter, Saya._

_"Guess I'll get my uniform cleaned and turn it in..."_

_She said disappointed that she'd lose her job anyways._

_"That was the most entertaining fight I've seen in a long time."_

_Charles laughed suddenly._

_"Usually when two girls start fighting, it's a cat fight with hair pulling and slap. But you two, you were full out punching as if you were two guys duking it out. I ain't firing your crazy white ass girl, but you have to promise to not get into any more fights."_

_He said and Cici smiled up at him._

_"I can't promise that, but I will do my damnedest to try. If they start it then I won't hold back."_

_She said sincerely and Charles laughed._

_"You're a good girl Cici."_

_He said with a smile as he put a beer in front of both girls._

_"It's on the house, and you take the rest of the night off until you don't look like you ran balls first into a gang fight considering this town is one of the higher rated towns for gang fights."_

_He said with a small shake of his head, a smile still visible on his face though._

_"Thanks Charles. Cheers!"_

_Cici said as she lifted her drink to her lips, the fuchsia haired girl doing the same._

_"I'm Alyxandria Harris, but most just call me Alyx."_

_She said with a smile as she ran the back of her hand across her lips, but stopped when she tugged on her split lip making it start bleeding again._

_"You hit like a girl."_

_"Stupid fucker."_

_Cici said with a smile at the other girl's comment._

_"I am Sicily Schuyler, but as you may have already figured out, I go by Cici. Sorry about your parents."_

_She introduced herself then apologized._

_"It's still raw, two and a half years ago. A gang hijacked the plane they were on and the plane went down. I've lived with my brother ever since. I'm sorry about your family."_

_Alyx explained and Cici listened silently._

_"The Blood Rain gang over on the west coast had hijacked several semi-trucks for their goods and my parents had been taking my little sister to gymnastics that night. Head-on collision. I was sent to foster homes hours after the police told me. Went through ten different families before I turned seventeen and just ran away from there, been here ever since."_

_She said and didn't miss the way Alyx's two-toned violet eyes widened in shock._

_"Damn girl, your story is worse than mine."_

_She said with a frown._

_"And I thought I had a tough life."_

_"To thug lyfe!"_

_Cici raised her beer and the whole bar cheered as well._

_"It fucking sucks."_

_"Isn't it sweet?"_

_Alyx giggled as she slapped several bills on the counter._

_"Drinking contest, last one standing pays for the hangover breakfast."_

_"Cici..."_

_Charles said warningly._

_"You'll lose Aly."_

_Cici chuckled, brushing off her boss._

_"You said I had the rest of the night off. Drinking will numb the pain."_

_"Make sure you get a ride home at least..."_

_He said with a sigh, knowing it was pointless to try to argue with her._

_"Aly?"_

_Cici asked turning towards Alyx._

_"Got it covered."_

_The fuchsia haired girl said with a smirk._

_"I'll call my brother when we're ready."_

"Haha, yeah, I remember by the end of our contest you could barely stand!"

Alyx shouted with a laugh as she put the broom up in the closet then took a seat at the bar.

"Me? At least I wasn't shouting out _**'We are dragons, hear us roar!'**_ like an idiot! How no one made the connection I will never know."

Cici laughed as she shook her head at the memory of her friend climbing on top of the bar and shouting at the top of her lungs and making strange faces.

"Oh shut up!"

Alyx snapped, but then burst out laughing as she recalled how Cici had tried to drag her off the bar and both of them fell on their asses.

"You're brother said he hadn't seen you that drunk in years."

She said with a laugh as she finished taking stock of what they had and what they didn't, then leaving a note for Charles before heading in the back to change out of her work clothes.

"I also hadn't seen her smile or heard her laugh like that in a while."

The deep voice of Alyx's brother Kaine said and Cici cringed at the high-pitched squeal that sounded throughout the bar as Alyx ran towards and glomped her brother. Cici walked out as she pulled her platinum hair into a ponytail wearing a tank top and a pair of red skinny jeans tucked into her work boots to see her fuchsia haired friend being held up like a little girl on her older brother's arm. Kaine wasn't overly muscular, but he was far from scrawny, she guessed being the leader of one of the strongest gangs in town had its perks after all. Cici took the time to look at the differences between the two siblings as they talked among themselves, Kaine asking how Alyx was and her telling him how she'd been helping Cici clean up.

Kaine was taller than Alyx, standing at a full six feet even. His skin was fair like his sisters, but was darker than hers as well. That was where the similarities in the two ended. Where Alyx had fuchsia hair falling down to the middle of her back, Kaine had charcoal gray hair that was cut short around his neck with the bangs hanging down in front of his face, hiding his cerulean eyes. He was wearing a high collared black button up shirt he'd left undone with a white tank top under it and his usual faded, baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees and silver chain hanging down his left side. He and Alyx were practically polar opposites, but Cici could easily see their bond was a close one.

"You're early Kaine."

Cici said, gaining the Harris siblings' attentions.

"Am I? Well, better early than late."

He said as he set his sister back on her feet and offered Cici a smile. It was hard to believe someone like Kaine was the leader of one of the strongest gangs in town, but while he could be the nicest person you'd ever meet, he could also be the darkest person if given the reason.

"You girls ready?"

He asked, pulling Cici from her thoughts and the blonde nodded as she followed him and Alyx to the door. She shut the lights off and locked the door after her before walking to Kaine's Mercedez and sliding in the front seat next to her friend. It was strange how much things had changed since the two of them met, but Cici was glad to have met Alyx, even if she was psychotic and borderline bi-polar. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

* * *

This story is also being posted on Kiteria Faye's profile so her readers also get notifications. Look her up, her stories are amazing!


End file.
